This invention relates to a safety reflector device and more particularly to a reflector device which provides a light gathering area which simulates mass when viewed from a distance while being influenced by an artificial light source but which makes a transition into an identifiable pattern as the distance between the reflector and the viewer closes. Additionally, the invention relates to a device which may be reducible in size for storage or handling when not in use.
Heretofore, various types and sizes of reflective materials have been assembled into devices to provide protection during darkness for objects to which they are attached when these objects are subjected to a light source from approaching vehicles. When such prior devices have been used previously, the mass described by the reflected light, when viewed from a distance, has been on a one-to-one ratio when the area of the reflective material presented by the devices. Thus, the prior devices presented a continuous source of compromise between desired adequate illumination and practicality of such a device from the standpoint of cost, size, appearance in daylight, and general consumer acceptability.
The above-described difficulties have been particularly relevant in the design and general use of such devices on cycles such as bicycles or the like which, by their very nature, should require a large display of illumination when operated during hours of darkness but due to the petite size of the structural members of the machine, good taste dictates a restriction on the size of any device attached thereto as when viewed in the daylight.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved safety reflector device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety reflector device which provides a large reflective mass when viewed by night but which is convertible to a small esthetically acceptable device when viewed in daylight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device having a sufficiently small size so that it is easily stowable as emergency gear but which may be converted to a large display mass when an emergency arises.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a safety reflector device for use with bicycles wherein the support member for the reflective members may have the bicycle license number applied thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a safety reflector device which may be carried on the person when not being used but which may be easily converted to a hand held reflective mass for use at night.
A further object of the invention is to provide a safety reflector device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.